


Intertwined (Tyrus Songfic)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a dodie Song, Intertwined, M/M, Songfic, dodie breaks my heart sometimes, inst much but just enough to make you uncomfy :)))))), nothing major :)))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: Songfic inspired by Intertwined by dodie





	Intertwined (Tyrus Songfic)

**_Skin_ **

**_Heat_ **

**_Hair in your mouth_ **

**_Feet touching feet_ **

"Are you okay now?" TJ whispered softly, pressing a light kiss to the top of Cyrus' head as the other boy nodded. 

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that," He whispered back, sniffing slightly. 

TJ just shushed Cyrus quietly, cupping his cheek. "Don't be."

“I’m so lucky to have someone like you.”

“Cyrus,” TJ said, sitting up. “You don’t need to thank me for being here for you. Okay? Because I’m always gonna be here.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ and smiled, sniffing slightly as he enveloped TJ in a hug, nuzzling his face in the crook of TJ’s neck. TJ placed his hand on the back of his head, resting his chin on Cyrus’ shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut. 

They pulled away and TJ smiled, lying back down as he picked up his phone. “Wanna listen to some music?”

Cyrus smirked, laying his head on TJ’s chest. “When have I not.”

TJ laughed, clicking play on the playlist he had made specifically for Cyrus and he ran his fingers through Cyrus’ hair, breathing easily. Cyrus too soon came down from his heightened fears and began to relax, taking comfort in the soft melodies and the sound of TJ’s beating heart.

They continued to lie in bed, and soon Cyrus' breathing turned rhythmic, falling asleep on TJ's chest. TJ looked down at him and gave him a tired smile, leaning back and closing his eyes. 

Feet entangled, they fell asleep just like that, like they had done for days. 

**_You_ **

**_And I_ **

**_Safe from the world_ **

**_Though the world will try_ **

Cyrus wasn't the best with attention. He didn't mind talking to new people, but he would much rather walk down the hallway to his locker with minimal interaction. But being the boyfriend of TJ Kippen, member of the basketball team and one of the only freshmen to make varsity, attention haunted him with every step. 

At first, he was fine with it. Attention meant occasional high fives and greetings as he made his way to class. Attention meant the other girlfriends of basketball team members walking up to him and gushing animatedly over the games. But soon, slowly but surely, the glares and sneers trickled in, and with it, the whispers, the pointing, the gossip. 

Whispers seemed to follow Cyrus and TJ whenever they would walk down the hallway together, following their every move, hanging onto their every word. 

_"Why would TJ ever go out with him?"_

_"How did they even get together?"_

_"I heard Cyrus accepted a bet to date TJ so he could be popular."_

But the gossip, though hurtful and damaging enough to his self esteem as it was, wasn't the worst part of attention. 

It was the insults.

The insults poured into his ears, falling like nails in his heart. Each word, each slur chipped at a part of Cyrus, and it became so that every week he would break down in TJ's arms. Despite TJ's threats and glares, they didn't stop. 

The world was trying all it could to tear them apart. And some days it was dangerously close to succeeding. 

But the days when it was just them, in one of their rooms, just themselves, holding each other, they were safe. Safe as could be.

Because when it was just the two of them they could shut out the world and just be alone with each other, they didn’t need anyone else.

**_Oh, I'm afraid_ **

**_Of the things in my brain_ **

**_But we can stay here_ **

**_And laugh away the fear_ **

"TJ?" Cyrus choked out into the phone as he picked up. "It's, it's happening again."

"Cyrus? Okay, okay, um," TJ muttered, his voice breaking apart slightly. "I'll, I'll just be there."

Cyrus nodded, although he realised TJ couldn't see it and so he whispered, "Okay."

It felt like an eternity as Cyrus sat on the ground, waiting for TJ, and the room was feeling more and more big and consuming, but soon, TJ was crawling through his window, immediately walking up to Cyrus and holding his shoulders. "Cyrus, please I need you to breathe with me okay?"

Cyrus nodded frantically, tears streaming down his face and choked sobs escaping his lips. TJ took in a deep breath, making sure Cyrus followed him, however shakily. After a few more attempts, the sobs died down, just giving way to a silent stream of tears. TJ pulled Cyrus into a tight hug, and Cyrus nuzzled his face in his hoodie, breathing in the scent of TJ's cologne, slightly calmer than before. 

"I hate my brain," Cyrus mumbled, and TJ reached up to hold his head, leaning into him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" TJ asked quietly, and Cyrus shook his head, pulling back to look at TJ. 

"I just need to be distracted with funny things right now," He said, and TJ gave him a small smile, sitting up on the bed. 

"Good thing I'm here then," He said, proceeding to share funny things Marty had done over the day, causing Cyrus to laugh away some of his fears. 

The thought passed Cyrus' mind that he had grown incredibly dependent on TJ for being okay, but he shooed it away, trying to keep his mind blank. He wasn’t dependent, TJ just happened to be one of the only people who could calm him down and get him to be himself. That didn’t mean anything.

**_Numb_ **

**_Fine_ **

**_You create a rarity_ **

**_Of my genuine smiles_ **

"Hey," TJ said softly, looking over at Cyrus, squeezing his hand as they walked down the hallway. "You okay?"

 _No he wasn't, because it felt like stares clung onto him like cobwebs but he couldn't bring any emotion into his heart other than the overwhelming numbness like he had been thrown into a frozen lake._

"Yeah, I am," Cyrus lied, nodding his head as he flashed a quick smile at TJ before looking back down. 

TJ moved his hand from holding it normally to interlocking his and Cyrus' fingers. "Good, because that's the only way things should be," He said with a smile, lifting Cyrus' hand to kiss his knuckles. 

That action prompted a bright smile from Cyrus, and he looked down at his shoes, cheeks pink as he tried to stifle a giggle. 

TJ laughed quietly, looking at Cyrus fondly. "I miss that smile of yours. Don't see it much anymore."

Cyrus sighed, looking up at TJ. "Don't worry, you're the only one these days who can make it appear."

Cyrus leaned over to kiss TJ on the cheek before heading for class, leaving the other boy to stand in the middle of the hallway, watching as he left, his words circulating in his mind, sinking and settling like a weight. 

_The only one._

_That didn't sound like someone who was fine._

But TJ shook his head slightly, pushing the thought out of his head as he shuffled to class, dragging his feet.

**_Oh breathe_ **

**_Breathe with me_ **

**_Can you drink all my thoughts?_ **

**_Cuz I can't stand them_ **

"You need to remember to breathe sometimes Cy," TJ whispered, exhaustion trickling through his words as Cyrus sighed, lying on his chest. 

"I'm sorry TJ," He whispered back, burying his head. "It's just, it's a lot. And I don't even know why."

TJ sighed, moving his hand up to stroke Cyrus' hair. "Who was it? I'll take care of them."

"Teej," Cyrus said quietly, getting up to look him in the eye. "I told you, I don't want you getting in fights for me."

"I don't mind, if it's for you."

"Well, I do. So don't do anything stupid," Cyrus said, resting his head down again. He interlocked his hand with TJ's, as TJ's other free hand continued to stroke his hair. 

They lay in silence for a while the only sound TJ could hear being his and Cyrus' breathing, occasionally accompanied by a passing car or the wind whistling through the trees. But with every moment of silence, TJ could feel the nervousness and tension building, knowing what was to come. He was used to it, to drinking down the thoughts that would be poured out into his lap, because he would do anything for Cyrus, anything for him. Whatever it would mean for him. 

A few moments later, TJ heard Cyrus sigh and ball up the front of his shirt, and he sat up. 

"Cy?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered, scratching the inside of his thumb. "I just, I just keep thinking about what he said. How true it is. I just, I can't stand it TJ!" Cyrus exclaimed loudly, his voice breaking as he looked up at TJ. 

TJ took a deep breath, grabbing Cyrus' hands in his and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the headache building before looking up at him. "Talk to me."

And he did, telling him everything, every horrible thought Cyrus' brain could conjure, he lay it all out for TJ, and TJ took it all in, taking it off Cyrus. _Anything_. 

Cyrus left after an hour or so, kissing him softly before climbing out the window. After he shut the window, TJ slowly made his way over to his bed, but ended up slumping onto the floor, the pressure in his head and the soreness in his throat finally dissolving into the tears that he had been holding back all the while. 

**_Intertwined_ **

**_Free_ **

**_I've pinned each and every hope on you_ **

**_I hope that you don't bleed with me_ **

"I'll just go check on our order, okay?" TJ said, smiling at Cyrus before sliding out of the booth. Cyrus smiled after him, but turned around when Buffy coughed slightly. 

"Cyrus," She said, her voice low as she leaned forward. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is," He replied, shrugging slightly. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

"No no it's just, you and TJ have been almost attached at the hip."

"Buffy, we're a couple, we're close. That's it."

"I get that but," Buffy said, narrowing her eyes. "You both don't really hang out with us much separately."

"We are still two separate people Buffy. We can be apart," Cyrus said, looking down at his hands. Somehow, he was getting the feeling that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Buffy. 

"Okay, here are your taters," TJ sliding back in beside Cyrus, saving the two of them from the growing awkwardness. 

As they were leaving the Spoon, Buffy turned to them and said goodbye, but her smile didn't reach her eyes, which only held worry as she looked at the clasped hands between the two boys before walking away. Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut, shaking away the thought as he turned to TJ with a smile as they walked down. 

"How's everything?" TJ asked, looking down at his feet. 

"Fine," Cyrus said, unsure whether what he was saying was the truth or a lie he had been saying for so long that he had convinced himself it was the truth. 

"Good," He said, nodding to himself as they continued walking. 

"So, you wanna come over you my house?" Cyrus asked, looking over at the other boy. 

"No, I, I don't think I can today," TJ said, his voice just a tiny bit shaky. 

"Oh, how come?"

"I'm just busy today."

Cyrus just nodded, shrugging. "Some other time then?"

TJ nodded. "Definitely."

They walked on for a bit longer but we're still quite a distance from their houses. Cyrus looked down at their clasped hands and moved to interlock his fingers with TJ's, somehow not feeling as hopeful as he did when he did that. 

_But it was nothing_ , he told himself. _It was just him thinking too much. TJ was the one hope he could truly cherish, and he knew that TJ let him pin every hope and thought on him without question._

_But, what if it got too much for him? He would tell Cyrus right? He would tell him if the pins were making him bleed?_

_Right?_

"Here's me," TJ said, stopping in front of his house. 

Cyrus nodded, looking over at him. "Bye TJ," he said quietly, leaning over to kiss him. But. 

TJ leaned back as he walked away, a 'Bye Cyrus' quickly whispered before he looked down and walked into his house. As if he was trying to swerve away from Cyrus' attempt to kiss him. 

_But that was crazy._

_Everything was okay between them._

_They were safe._

_This was just in Cyrus' brain._

_They could still laugh away the fears._

They had to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is shorter than normal but hope you like it  
> (also yes the last part is kinda inspired by what jules does in ep 5 of euphoria when she swerves away from rue)  
> also, just wanna say that i derived the meaning of the song while writing very much from dodie's video explaining the meaning, so sorry if it isn't what the song meaning is to you!


End file.
